


Popsicles

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: Children [2]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic, M/M, Smut, Teen Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story where Jude and Zero are married and live in their new house with their 3 adopted children <br/>(/^▽^)/ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,･:*:･ﾟ’☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> There’s an attempt at some smut at the end but alas I’m not the best at writing that kind of thing so I apologize in advance if it’s awkward….(*whispers* it’ll probably be awkward)

Zero’s drive home was quiet and he admittedly missed that from time to time. He adored his family but sometimes the quiet just felt right. Jude felt the same way which is why he could, every now and then, be found curled up next to the window hiding behind the desk in the study. Sometimes they would take 30 seconds there together just looking at each other and holding hands before children’s screams would prompt them to quickly leave their heaven. As he pulled into the gated driveway of their massive home he was surprised to see Jude’s car already parked. Before the front door even opened he could hear screams and chuckled to himself as he opened the door.

“Nooo Dad I don’t like that nooo please don’t make me eat it Dad please Dad!” JJ screamed as tears dripped from his round cheeks.

Jude bent down and picked up the little boy. “Look it’s just asparagus and it’s green, your favorite color. It’ll get its feelings hurt if you don’t at least eat a little. I need you to eat some veggies so you can get big and strong like Daddy right?”

Zero smiled at the scene playing out in front of the stove. “Asparagus is actually really good and you know what else likes asparagus? Bunnies! Don’t you like bunnies?” He said trying to entice the child.

Jude turned around quickly not realizing Zero was home yet and sighed with a stern look on his face. ‘Oh no’ Zero thought. ‘That means something happened’. Jude walked over and placed the boy in Zero’s arms.

“Wash your hands and finish cutting up the mushrooms and asparagus so we can roast them please. I have to see another little boy about a spilled toy box he was supposed to be picking up.” Jude said as he left the kitchen, “Oh and welcome home,” he yelled from down the hall heading towards the toy room.

Zero looked at the boy in his arms who was still sniffling but had stopped crying and, after kissing his wet cheek, placed him in the chair so he could take over dinner.

Blocks were stacked in a large tower surrounded by teddy bears and stuffed dinosaurs. “Little prince this doesn’t look like cleaning mister.” Jude looked around for the missing child he knew must be amongst the toys. The closet door wiggled a bit and a small giggle could be heard from inside. “I’ve got you!” he said as he flung the doors open and an adorable brunette child jumped into his arms.

“Dad i’ll eat the asprgus but can I have a popsicle tonight?” Elliot said as he kissed Jude’s cheek.

“Sure,” he yielded, “but no popsicle until this room is clean you hear me.” The boy nodded in agreement as JJ ran in and grabbed one of the dolls. 

“JJ your brother made this mess. Will you help him clean it up please?” Jude knelt down beside JJ still holding Elliot in his arms. “Sure.” JJ said smiling now. His nose was red from crying but that was the only sign that he had just had a melt down. 

“Now Elliot, you know you made a mess right?” Elliot nodded. “Thank your brother for helping you and you guys clean up in here ok.” Jude put Elliot down, who hugged JJ, and the two boys started putting things away as Jude made his way back to the kitchen.

Zero was placing the now finished baking tray in the oven and turned to look at his husband who was staring at him. “I thought you had a meeting till late today? What happened?” Zero asked leaning against the counter.

“Well, our sons happened.” Jude began. “They found the only patch of mud at that preschool. Remember when they spilled juice on themselves last week and had to use their spare change of clothes? We forgot to pack another set so they called me to come get them. I was in Pasadena and luckily Lionel was able to get them.”

“Lionel?” Zero questioned. “What about Stacy? She takes care of them till we get home.”

“Stacy has the flu so she won’t be available all week. We’re on our own.” Jude said with just the slightest bit of fear in his voice. Zero smiled and shook his head as he headed over to Jude who was now sitting at the table. “We’ll be fine,” he said as he lifted his husband’s chin and leaned down to kiss him, but Jude stopped him before he could taste his husbands lips.

“You may want to hold off on that because we’re not done. We still need to discuss our daughter.” Jude said as he looked up at Zero with a serious look on his face. Zero took a seat next to him and asked, “What happened?”

 

“A HICKEY??” Zero yelled. “She’s only 15 how the hell did she get a hickey?? NO! I KNOW how she got a hickey it was that punk Thomas.….I’m gonna kick his ass.” Zero lunged up from his chair to head upstairs to Ariel’s room but was stopped by Jude grabbing his arm.

“Wait! What are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna barge in there and tell her she can’t see him again? You think that will work? Or are you going to make her feel bad for being interested in him in the first place? Yeah we need to have a talk with her but we can’t lock her up and yelling won’t make a damn thing any better at all. It’s natural for her to be interested in someone and it’s not a bad thing as long as it’s what she wants too.” Jude tried to calm his husband who was still upset with this development.

“It’s just- she’s just- it’s our little girl, babe.” Zero said as he rested his head against the banister at the foot of the stairs.

“You think I don’t feel the same way,” Jude said. He placed a hand on his husband’s head and kissed his blond hair. “I really don’t like this but I just don’t ever want her to be ashamed of who she likes or feel like she can’t come to us. I’ll never forget the way Oscar made me feel when he found out about my relationship with a guy. The disappointment and disgust in who I was with. I don’t ever want to make our children feel anything like that in any way. So you’re gonna suck it up, we’re gonna have dinner and you’re not going to mention it, ok? I only brought it up so that you wouldn’t be taken off guard and make a scene.”

They could hear Elliot and JJ playing in the toy room downstairs as the timer went off letting them know dinner was ready.

“I’ll plate everything while you get the kids. And try to be a good sport. I don’t want to have to make you sleep in the guest room.” Jude teased as he kissed Zero’s cheek and headed to the kitchen.

Zero sighed and took a deep breath as he headed up the stairs. “Ariel i’m gonna come in ok?” He said after knocking a few times. Ariel sat on her bed with her knees against her chest. 

“Dinner’s just about ready so come downstairs. I think I heard your Dad mention popsicles too.” Ariel still sat there unmoving and for a moment and Zero could see that she was unsettled. He looked around and walked over in front of her kneeling down.

“I heard you earlier. Dad told you about the hickey. I’m sorry Daddy. I don’t want you to hate me or think I’m gross or send me away…” her voice trailed off and Zero felt ashamed that she had heard him.

Sometimes Zero forgot that they had adopted her from foster care. Their love for her was so rich and deep that it seemed unreal that she hadn’t been their daughter from the very beginning. Elliot and JJ would probably never remember any other family besides him and Jude, but Ariel went from foster home to foster home. She knew what happened when her homes found her too troublesome. It took her a long time to adjust to being there and to accept this place as her home because she had never had anything like it before.

“Do you like him?” Zero asked gently. Ariel nodded unable to make eye contact. “Did you want to kiss him?” Ariel whispered yes. “Does he respect you and treat you well?” This time she looked up and smiled at Zero as she nodded. “Then that’s enough for me.” He said reaching out his hand and pulling her off the bed into a hug.

“I’m sorry I overreacted. And no one’s sending you anywhere. This is your home and they’ll have to pry you from our cold dead arms.” He joked as he squeezed her so incredibly tight that he lifted her a couple inches off the ground. “Come on i’m sure your brothers have already made an even bigger mess than before. Your Dad’s gonna have an aneurysm.” Still hugging her, he looked down and saw the mark on her neck.

“Oh, well it’s not even that big. You know the one’s I give your Dad are pretty big and I put them everywhere..” He said squeezing her as she tried to escape, “Daddy that’s so disgusting you can’t do that to Dad he’s so innocent and pure.” Zero chuckled as they made their way downstairs and headed towards the toy room. 

By the time dinner was over and everything and everyone was cleaned up and put to bed, it was almost 11PM and Zero had lost sight of his beloved husband. “Jude?” he called out looking first upstairs, then in the living, laundry and toy rooms until it finally dawned on him. He opened the door to the study and, while the light was on, at first it seemed like no one was there until he saw a small tuft of chocolate brown hair leaning against the wall. Zero made his way around the desk and Jude looked up at him smiling with bright green eyes that made his husband melt.

He was eating one of the popsicles and Zero laughed, “If you wanted something to suck on back here all you had to do was say something.” 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny” Jude said sarcastically. Zero sat down beside him, close enough for their shoulders to touch, and grabbed his husband’s hand to feed himself a bite of the popsicle. “Oh my god these are really good! How did you make these?”

Jude laughed softly as he fed his husband another bite, this time of his own accord. “It’s pureed raspberries, strawberries, chia seeds and pineapple juice,” he said as Zero licked the sticky stream of juice that had melted from the frozen treat and made its way down Jude’s hand.

“JJ still won’t eat the damn asparagus.” Jude commented as Zero ate the last bite and put the stick in the trashcan next to the desk to gain easier access to his husband. He kissed his hands and moved up his arms.

“Well this time he at least put it in his mouth before throwing it on the ground so I’d say we’re getting closer.” Zero said, only pausing between kisses to speak. “Thankfully we had those baby carrots and the mushrooms were ok.”

Now kneeling, he positioned himself in between his husband’s legs and pressed him firmly against the wall kissing his lips vehemently. His tongue licked against Jude’s and the sweet taste of fruit lingered in their mouths. Zero pulled Jude’s hair to tilt his head back and gain a better angle into his mouth making him moan as he melded them together with a passionate kiss.

Jude’s hands caressed his husband’s chest and worked their way down his stomach. He pushed his fingers up Zero’s shirt and could feel the taut skin as his nails scraped down his abs making his husband shudder. Zero removed his shirt, aching for Jude. They had been interrupted so many times he felt like he was going crazy and Jude felt the same way, though he was better at hiding his hunger.

He pushed Zero off and made him stand as he knelt in front of him. Zero leaned back against the desk holding the edge with his hands to steady himself while Jude unbuckled his pants and took him into his mouth. “Oh yeah,” Zero whispered grabbing handfuls of his husband’s hair. He couldn’t help but thrust himself in Jude’s warm wet mouth, which Jude didn’t mind at all. He loved feeling this passion and lust from Zero because it made him feel like they longed for each other equally.

After a while Zero was close to finishing. “Hey let up a bit I’m gonna cum,” he panted slightly pushing Jude’s head back. “Mmhmm,” Jude answered with his mouth full. “Go ahead,” he said, after taking Zero out of his mouth, and looked up at him with eyes full of lust. Smiling warmly, Zero caressed Jude’s cheek and twirled a lock of his rich brown slightly curled hair. Jude relaxed his throat and took him deep inside coughing as he reached the hilt.

“Fuck,” Zero moaned out as he pushed Jude’s head further down and released all his pent up desires down his husband’s throat. Jude swallowed everything he gave him and coughed as he tried to catch his breath once he had pulled him out. Zero picked him up and kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Jude’s lips. He stripped him of his shirt and Jude pressed himself against his husband who held him tightly by the waist not letting an inch of space between them. Kissing and breathing each other in made them both eager for more and Zero could feel how hard Jude was through his pants.

“Was sucking me off that enjoyable for you,” Zero teased.

Jude kissed him and as he pulled away he bit Zero’s lower lip, “Yes. So give me more.” He said, eyes locked into the other man’s. He gave a gentle peck on his husband’s now aching lip and smiled as he ran his fingers across his biceps and kissed his collarbones.

Zero removed Jude’s pants, turned him around, and pushed his head against the desk bending him over. He knew that they made love in that office more often than Jude would like to admit so he kept condoms and lube hidden in one of the drawers.

Since they hadn’t gotten this far in quite a while Zero made sure to prepare Jude thoroughly. As he pushed into his husband’s body, Zero grabbed Jude by the shoulder. He began thrusting and slid his hands down Jude’s back making him shiver with excitement. Jude arched his back and lifted himself up to be flush against Zero’s chest while Zero’s hands were gripping his hips tightly.

Zero kissed the back of Jude’s neck and left a trail of kisses leading to his shoulder where he bit down. For one: to keep from cumming immediately, two: as payback for his lip and three: just to sink his teeth into Jude’s soft supple flesh.

Jude moaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Laughing he said, “Don’t bite so hard you’ll leave a mark.”

Holding him close Zero smiled and whispered into his ear, “We both know you like it a tad rough.” 

“I do,” Jude smiled back at him and pulled his head close to kiss him.

The kiss was intense and consuming as each one tried to feed their souls with passion from the other.


End file.
